Mystery Inc Takes on The First
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 'Not Your Typical Wins' series** When an accidental wish is granted, the real Scoobies have to learn the truth behind season 7's Big Bads.
1. Chapter 1: A Wish is Made

**Mystery Inc Takes on The First**

Summary: When an accidental wish is granted, the _real_ Scoobies have to learn the truth behind season 7's Big Bad(s).

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way. This is almost parody-ish.

Timeline: just after _'Lies My Parents Told Me'_ in season 7. AU from canon events after that. Some stuff has moved around; most notably, Caleb has already made an appearance in town, but Faith is still in prison.

Challenge: just a b-day present for zigpal. I'll try to update every weekend until it's complete.

A/N: This is the result of insomnia-induced thinking. Can you believe it? A season 7 story where I'm not going to bash the Scoobies! Not to say there isn't bashing, but it isn't of the Scoobies this time.

Thanks to my betas: AerynSpeedleCaine and AshDawnSoulmates.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Scooby Doo characters belong to Joe Ruby, Ken Spears and Hanna-Barbera Productions . I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission. Dialogue from .

**Chapter 1: A Wish is Made**

GILES: Buffy...I—I understand your anger. Please believe me, we did what we—

BUFFY: (not looking at Giles) He's alive. Spike's alive. Wood failed.

GILES: Well, that doesn't change anything. What I told you is still true. You need to learn—

BUFFY: (looks at Giles) No, I think you've taught me everything I need to know. (shuts her door)

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy's bedroom, Summers home<strong>

Seconds later, Dawn burst out of her room – where she had been listening in on the conversation – and grabbed Giles before he could go anywhere. "Nope. You stay here while I get Xander, Willow and Anya. This has gone on long enough."

Once the others joined the gathering in the hallway, Dawn picked the lock to her sister's room and let them in…only to find the blonde Slayer curled up in a ball on the bed, crying silently.

Dawn went into order mode, commanding the others, "Okay, Willow…you comfort Buffy, Anya…you're on snack detail, Xander…find _the_ DVDs, and Giles…get us some pillows; we need to be comfortable."

"Dawnie? What's going on? I don't feel like talking to _him_," Buffy said, glaring at her _ex_-Watcher. It hurt that he went behind her back instead of talking to her – especially after he left her so she would learn to make decisions on her own. Then he came back and decided he didn't like them, so he betrayed her. At least that's how it felt to her.

"Well, that's too bad 'cause he's staying – once he comes back with the pillows, I mean," Dawn corrected herself. She sat down on the bed next to her sister, brushing the hair out of her eyes and wiping the tear stains away. "Remember how you told me about Spike driving the group apart during Adam? And how you came up with a plan not to let something like that happen again?"

Sniffling, Buffy nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, I'm calling a Scooby Doo intervention. The stress of this apocalypse is splitting the Scoobies apart; even worse, it's messing with the Watcher/Slayer dynamic. Giles already screwed that up when he left you a year and a half ago, but you're risking losing it forever for a vampire that tried to rape you. I'm not going to let that happen," Dawn declared, glaring at both her sister and Giles.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my bratty little sister?" Buffy asked, sitting up.

"You're making me be mature before my time," Dawn answered, then ruined the effect by sticking out her tongue. "Don't think I'm gonna let that go once this crisis is over; this will be milked for who knows how many privileges."

"She's right, you know. The irony is, it's Spike causing trouble _again_ between you and Giles. Maybe not intentionally on his part, but he is," Willow said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Did you ever think that maybe we should have staked him back when he was first chipped?"

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, the last episode of Scooby Doo on the DVD finished playing. Xander stared wistfully at the credits, and uttered the words that would change everything, "They had it so simple. Just once I wish our Scooby Gang could be lucky enough to unmask the villain and find a human instead of a real monster." His selective memory conveniently forgot the Trio and Willow from just months earlier.<p>

Willow, Giles, Buffy and Dawn shouted in unison, "_Xander_!"

At the same time, Anya felt a wash of power over her, and she reflexively answered, "Wish granted."

* * *

><p>AN: Next…A Plan Comes Together.


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan Comes Together

**Chapter 2: A Plan Comes Together**

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way. This is almost parody-ish.

Challenge: just a b-day present for zigpal.

Thanks to my betas: AerynSpeedleCaine and AshDawnSoulmates.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Scooby Doo characters belong to Joe Ruby, Ken Spears and Hanna-Barbera Productions . I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission. Dialogue from .

* * *

><p><strong>Still Buffy's bedroom<strong>

The Gang was frozen in shock as the conversions took place. Willow morphed into Velma; Xander became Shaggy; Giles changed into Fred; Buffy was now Daphne; but it was poor Dawn who transformed the most. Instead of a teen girl, the former Key's shaped turned into a Great Dane.

"Jinkies!" exclaimed Willow.

"Zoinks!" Xander commented before correcting himself, "I mean, oops!"

"Ruh-uh," Dawn barked/said/whatever.

Buffy turned to confront Anya. "I thought you lost your vengeance powers."

A little put out that she didn't change with the rest of them, Anya replied, "So did I. Guess it was a one-time 'gift' from D'Hoffryn."

Fingering the ascot around his throat, Giles remarked, "Fascinating. I wonder why he would do such a thing?"

"I think we should worry about that later," Buffy said, turning to point at Dawn. "Right now, my little sister is a dog – and not in the insulting 'she's ugly as a dog' sort of way."

Quickly putting two and two together, Willow started to get excited. "Do you think this means that The First is really a human being pretending to be a big bad?" she asked the others.

The Watcher in him had Giles considering another possibility. "Buffy, do you still have your Slayer abilities?"

Buffy grabbed the edge of her bed and lifted it – despite the people sitting on it. "Yup. Why did you want to know?" She gently set the bed back down.

"I was wondering if this was an alternative dimension – like the one vampire-Willow came from," Giles explained the thought he had.

Since she was the one most familiar with the worlds created by wishes, Anya offered her theory, "I would guess that it is a combination world then. If she is still the Slayer, then that means this world has demons. Even D'Hoffryn can't take away a Slayer's abilities if there's a need for them. That means it's possible that the First isn't a human, but a regular demon."

Absently petting her sister's head, Buffy semi-complained, "I'm not sure whether to be relieved at that news or not. On the one hand, it's good news to know that; on the other, it means I'm still the Slayer and have demons to fight."

Before anyone could add to that, there was a knock at her door, and they heard Spike call out, "Oi, Slayer! I gotta talk to you!"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy told the others, "Be right back after I deal with him."

* * *

><p><strong>Basement<strong>

She didn't give Spike a chance to talk until they got all the way to the basement. Once they were there, he commented with a leering expression, "What's with the clothes? Not that I'm complaining; it's very enticing. I just didn't know you owned an all-purple outfit – especially the boots."

Not in the mood for his version of flirtation, Buffy snapped, "What did you want, Spike? We've got a situation that I need to get back to."

"So you haven't kicked the Watcher to the curb? Doesn't it matter what he's done to me?" he demanded.

Wow, a couple hours ago, she had been pissed off enough at her Watcher to get rid of him. That felt like a lifetime ago now. Her anger disappeared – whether from the time spent together or the new situation, she didn't know. "He knows I'm not happy about it, but it doesn't change the fact that we have bigger issues to deal with right now."

"Never thought I'd see the day where you would act like a Council-trained Slayer," he said disdainfully. The weird thing, though…Buffy thought she saw a hint of pride in his eyes as she spoke, but it passed too quickly for her to be sure. "You finally read the handbook or something? You sure seem to have adopted rule 17: 'Personal feelings have no place in Slaying.'"

"Yeah, Travers is probably rolling over in his slimy grave right now," Buffy replied with a grin. Then she grew serious again and asked, "What – did – you – want?"

Sensing the need to reassert himself in her life, Spike told Buffy, "I got a line on a weapon that's being hidden somewhere in town. It's supposed to be specifically for the Slayer. Caleb is trying to get to it first."

Despite his 'offering', she only nodded somewhat absently at the news. "I'll tell the others. Maybe you should stay down here and get some rest; regain your strength in case there's a fight later."

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy's bedroom<strong>

As soon as she got back into her bedroom, Xander asked, "What'd the bleached menace want?"

"He heard something about a weapon that Caleb is trying to keep from me," Buffy explained dismissively. Oddly, she was more interested in the wish than what Caleb was up to. "Any luck figuring _this_ out?"

Giles shook his head, "Nothing more than we had before. Times like this, I miss the Council's resources – though I'm not sure how much help they'd be for this particular situation," he added, guessing that his former colleagues would be as baffled as he was.

Suddenly, Buffy thought of something kind of strange. Well, stranger than everything else going on…sort of. "Oh my god! Giles, I have a question for you." She whispered the question to him, not sure if she was on the right track with her idea or not.

After a few startled seconds, Giles asked, "That's an exact quote?" When Buffy nodded, he looked thoughtful.

"Care to share with the rest of us?" Willow demanded a bit impatiently.

Still in shock, Giles murmured, "I believe we might have solved the mystery."

"Already? We haven't even created a trap or run for our lives yet," Xander said, a little bummed that it wasn't like the show.

Buffy's grin was almost evil-ish. She reassured everyone, "Oh, we still have a trap to spring. I'm just not sure _who_ we're gonna catch in it." The others appeared confused, so she continued, "Anybody who's not in the room right now is a possible suspect."

Taking his turn to offer reassurance, Giles said, "And I've got a plan to draw them out."

A shiver of fear ran down his spine, causing Xander to ask, "Why do I suddenly feel nervous?"

"'Cause you and Dawn are the bait characters?" Willow reminded her best friend with a teasing smile.

Anya looked worried and exclaimed, "But we don't have Scooby snacks to bribe them into doing it!"

Sighing over Anya's literal-ness, Willow suggested, "How 'bout this? I promise to make you each a batch of your favorite cookies when this is all over."

"I don't know…" Xander hedged, pretending to hold out for a better offer.

"I know what will work for Dawn," Buffy interjected confidently. "How 'bout some chocolate crème filled swiss cake rolls?"

Dawn's eyes lit up at the bribe. "Ro-kay!" she quickly and loudly agreed.

Stunned at her easy compromise, Xander yelled, "Are you serious?"

"Roc-late, roc-late!" Dawn yelled back, making it clear why she didn't fight for more.

Xander pretended to think it over, already knowing he was going to agree with whatever the plan was. "You got a point; double chocolate is pretty great. Alright, you got yourself two worms for the hook."

Then Giles explained his plan for catching the bad guys, and the others offered alterations until they all agreed on the final details.

* * *

><p>AN: Next…A Trap is Set.


	3. Chapter 3: A Trap is Set

**Chapter 3: A Trap is Set**

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way. This is almost parody-ish.

Challenge: just a b-day present for zigpal.

A/N: Just finished my first term – one of my worst classes last time I tried to finish my degree – and somehow managed to get an A this time. Woot!

Thanks to my betas: AerynSpeedleCaine and AshDawnSoulmates.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Scooby Doo characters belong to Joe Ruby, Ken Spears and Hanna-Barbera Productions . I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission. Dialogue from .

* * *

><p><strong>Living room<strong>

**An hour later…**

Once it was all worked out, they went down to the living room to set the trap with the suspects, hoping to catch a bad guy or bad guys…if any were in the house at the moment.

Giles was elected to give the speech, hoping that his position as Watcher would make it seem more official-sounding. "In the spirit of keeping everyone informed, we thought you should know that we have a line on a weapon that could help us against Caleb and the First. Spike, we'd like you to stay here and protect the Potentials while we go check it out."

"How come Dawn gets to go with?" Kennedy complained. "She's not even a Potential!"

Trying to keep her temper because it was Willow's girlfriend – what a step down from Tara! – Buffy snapped, "Because she's been fighting with us for the past couple years – which is more than I can say for any of you. Now sit down and shut up! Geez, you'd think you guys _wanted_ to go into danger. Besides, her and Xander will only be there to lure the Bringers away from where we're going."

Spike wasn't any happier about the plan, but he asked more cautiously than the loud Potential, "Are you sure this is what you want me to do, pet?"

Sticking to the plan, Buffy shook her head, "It'd be best if you stayed here until you're feeling better, Spike. Besides, there's the girls to consider."

"We'll be back after we get the weapon," Willow promised.

Waving cheerfully at Spike, Robin, Andrew and the young girls, Anya called out, "Try not to die while we're gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Near the vineyard<strong>

When they approached the vineyard, Xander called out in a sing-song fashion, "Bringers! Hey, nasty, ugly Bringers! Got two easy targets for you to kill here!"

Rolling her eyes at the stupidity of what they were doing, Dawn sighed and added, "Rah-huh!"

"Aww, crap!" Xander exclaimed as he saw a Turok-Han with the Bringers headed their way. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

Both he and Dawn took off running away from the vineyard entrance, leading the minions away from their boss. Just like the movies, they got caught in the nets set up to capture the Bringers, but Willow decided to risk it and used her magick to freeze the minions in place. Once she and Anya got Xander and Dawn loose, they made their way back to catch up with Fred and Daphne- er, Giles and Buffy.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the vineyard<strong>

Without the Potentials and Bringers to distract them, Giles and Buffy were able to tag-team Caleb long enough for Buffy to slip into the lower part of the vineyard and retrieve the Scythe.

When she got back upstairs, however, Caleb was holding Giles captive by the throat. "Give it to me, or I'll crush his windpipe," the evil preacher threatened.

Buffy had a silent conversation with Giles using their eyes before she agreed, "Sure. Catch!" she shouted, whipping the weapon at her enemy and hoping Giles knew which direction to go in order to avoid getting hit. As soon as the Scythe left her hands, she immediately followed it across the room, building up strength to hit Caleb as hard as she could once she got there.

He barely had his hands on the mystical weapon before she knocked it out of his hands and kicked him in the chest. She grabbed it off the ground and continued her spin so she could swipe him across the stomach with one of the blades. When he went down, she rushed to Giles' side to check on him because he hit the wall pretty hard.

Buffy was so busy worrying about her Watcher, she didn't see Caleb stand back up and stalk over to them. Just as he was about to hit her, another figure entered the room and knocked him down. Buffy glanced up and saw Angel standing there, looking like a virtual movie hero – complete with his trench coat billowing behind him. It made her wonder where the sudden gust of wind came from to cause that effect.

She jumped up to welcome him with a hug and a kiss, gushing over him like the schoolgirl she no longer was. Caleb was so focused on the scene in front of him that he didn't notice Willow and Giles performing a binding spell on him. As soon as he was taken care of, Buffy remembered that everyone had to be suspect, and she pushed away from her ex, leaving him dazed and confused by her hot and cold behavior.

"I think we're ready to unmask the perpetrator now," Giles announced excitedly, forgetting he was supposed to be the unemotional one.

Willow held her hand up to stop him. "Wait! Let's go back to the house so we can do this in front of the girls!"

"Reah!" Dawn agreed animatedly.

Xander added, "Plus, I'm getting really hungry and could use a snack about now."

"Reah!" Dawn agreed again with even more enthusiasm than before.

* * *

><p>AN: Next…A Bad Guy's Revealed.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Guys Revealed

**Chapter 4: Bad Guys Revealed**

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way. This is almost parody-ish.** Character deaths.**

Challenge: just a b-day present for zigpal.

A/N: Just an apology upfront for any of the fans of the people I made the bad guys. Hopefully my reasoning isn't too screwy for you.

Thanks to my betas: AerynSpeedleCaine and AshDawnSoulmates.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Scooby Doo characters belong to Joe Ruby, Ken Spears and Hanna-Barbera Productions . I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission. Dialogue from .

* * *

><p><strong>Summers living room<strong>

Once they were settled back in at her house, Buffy continued what Giles started back at the vineyard, "Alright, it's time to unveil the person behind this latest scheme."

Giles pulled the mask off of Caleb, causing the Scoobies to gasp in shock.

"_Angel?"_

"Wait! If Angel's Caleb…who's Angel?" Anya asked in confusion.

Buffy grabbed her 'ex' before he could run, letting Xander reveal the person underneath. "Wussley? What are you doing, pretending to be Deadboy?"

Ignoring the insult, Wes replied, "Angel said there was a situation in Sunnydale, but that it would be better if I disguised myself as him. He said something about certain members of your group going evil. We needed to find out who we could save," he offered as an explanation for his actions. He was confused though; they were saying _Angel_ was the bad guy?

"But how could you have heard about anything here?" Buffy's eyes widened in shock as she realized the answer herself. A tinier part of her brain was wondering where Wes learned to kiss so good. "Unless you had a spy keeping tabs on us."

As usual, Willow/Velma's mind worked fast. "There are only two people that have been here since before the Potentials arrived."

Before they could react, Giles apprehended Robin Woods and Buffy tackled Spike, pinning him to the ground. When Giles couldn't find a mask on the Slayer's son, Buffy reached for Spike's face. Again, the Scoobies were shocked to see Quentin Travers. Well, that explained the quoting from the manual thing earlier.

Xander scratched his head. "I'm confused. By two things, actually. One, why is Deadboy trying to end the Slayer line? Has he lost his soul again or something? And two, why on earth would Travers ever help a vampire do that? He wouldn't even help save Deadboy's unlife back in high school."

Knowing he only had one chance to get out if this unscathed, Angel tried to appeal to his ex and her love for him, "I thought that if I got rid of you guys, Buffy would depend on me again. Even though she was torn up last year, I could see she didn't need me anymore, and it drove me crazy. And by getting rid of the Council, Buffy wouldn't have them to lean on either."

"And the Potentials?" Willow asked, horrified at what he tried to do.

"If they were dead, Buffy would let me turn her and use the curse to return her soul. Then we could be together forever," Angel told them as though it was completely logical.

Giles just shook his head; part of it still didn't make sense to him. "That still doesn't explain why Quentin would go along with such an insane plan."

Coming to another realization, Buffy spoke up, "That's 'cause this isn't Quentin." She pulled off another mask to reveal…Spike. "Why? You helping Angel doesn't make any more sense than Travers helping him."

"I planned to get rid of the Great Forehead after the rest of them were gone," Spike explained, shrugging. Didn't bother him too much that she found out. He certainly didn't care that he was going to betray the Poof. "Then there'd be nobody to stand in our way."

Angel obviously had similar intentions 'cause he said, "Same here. I even had a plan to kill him in the 'final battle' between you and the First."

Okay, that explained some of it, but there was still a bunch they didn't know. "What about all the Bringers and Turok-Han?" Xander asked.

"Demons and vampires that we hired to help us. The dumber vampires we gave a boost to so they'd be harder to kill," Angel laid out the brilliance of his plan. Well, brilliance from his point of view, anyway.

Keeping her expression neutral, Buffy summarized everything she knew up to that moment, "So let me see if I got this straight. You killed…who knows how many Watchers, Potentials, and innocent civilians, just to what? Prove your love for me?"

Something in her tone made Spike think she considered Angel's actions romantic. He reminded her, "Oi, Slayer! Don't forget I did some killing for you too!"

Buffy looked down and assured him with a smile, "Don't worry, Spike…I won't forget. In fact, I'll give you your reward right now if you'd like."

Quirking his eyebrow, Spike asked, "Right here? Didn't think you had that particular kink, but sure…why not?" He wriggled underneath her provocatively.

Before Buffy could do or say anything, Giles thought of something else. "Just a second, Buffy! There's something we've forgotten."

"Shut up, Watcher!" Spike snapped, wanting his reward – especially if she was going to give it to him in front of his grandsire.

Xander shuddered, praying that Buffy was just messing with Spike. "Please talk, Giles! What did we miss?"

"Spike couldn't have spied on us all the time. What about when he was supposedly kidnapped by the First's minions?" Giles pointed out.

"That's right! Maybe it's Andrew!" Anya exclaimed, yanking on the poor boy's face until he started crying from pain. "Shoot!" She started going around the room, trying to rip off the Potentials' faces. Finally, she got to Kennedy – who was looking a tad nervous by that point.

"_Faith?"_

"Sure," Faith replied with a shrug.

"Why, Faith?" Xander asked, sickened by her latest betrayal. "These girls were once like you."

Faith just shrugged again. "Hey, I didn't know them. Angel gave me three good reasons to help him. First, he kept B from killing me a couple years ago. Or at the very least kept her from turning me over to the Council. Second, it's boring as hell in prison, and this was my chance to get out. Last, he told me that my assignment was to get Red to fall for me. How could I possibly pass up an opportunity like that? The only thing better would have been if it had been B," she said with a leer towards her sister Slayer.

Willow ran from the room to go throw up. Dawn chased after her, hugging the redhead with her paws and trying to comfort her even if she couldn't really talk.

Spike was tired of all the revelations. He had more important issues he was concerned with. "Alright, let's get back to the rewarding now."

As soon as the words passed through his lips, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest and looked down to see a stake piercing his heart.

Buffy brushed off the dust and stood up. "Willow was right; we shoulda done that years ago. Now, who'd like the privilege of getting rid of Angel? Or is it Angelus now?"

"It's Angel! And you can't kill me; I still have my soul!" he pleaded with his ex for his unlife.

She raised an eyebrow at the entreaty. "Uhh, did you forget I already did once? And this time you killed people _with_ your soul; why do you think I'd let you get away with that?" Buffy demanded.

Robin stepped forward. "If you don't mind, Buffy, I think I'd like to stake Angel. It's not as satisfying as Spike, but if it weren't for him, Spike wouldn't exist, so it's a close second."

"Fine with me," Buffy said; she accepted that he deserved some kind of closure. Knowing that the ensouled vampires were the ones responsible, she had no reason to protect them anymore. "Giles? Do you mind? You have as much right as anyone – possibly more."

Giles shook his head. "I think it means more to Robin. Besides, there's still Faith to deal with."

Seeing Faith try to sneak out, Buffy grabbed her tightly. "Uh, uh, uh. No leaving now, little sis. 'Bout time you got what you deserved."

Angel knew he only had one hope left. He turned to his friend and demanded, "Wes! You can't let them do this to me!"

Actually speechless with rage, Wes just motioned to Robin to get rid of the monster pretending to be his friend and co-worker for the past few years. Had he really ever had that epiphany when Darla came back? Or was it just a way to weasel back into the group so he could manipulate them into doing his bidding?

"Now it's your turn, Faith," Giles said, facing the girl who betrayed them for – hopefully – the last time. "We can't trust you to stay in prison with your Slayer abilities, so the only thing to do is to strip you of them before sending you back."

"You can do that?" Buffy asked in shock.

He nodded. "We have to petition the Powers, but with _you_ asking, I don't foresee a problem. They know the harm she's caused."

"Why didn't we do this before then?" Xander demanded to know. Getting rid of Faith a long time ago would have been as good an ideas as staking Spike as soon as he was chipped.

"Because we thought she was genuinely remorseful before," Giles reminded them. "Plus, just because she's lost her abilities, doesn't mean the demon world won't still recognize her as a former Slayer. But she _should_ be safe if she stays in prison," he added with a pointed look at Faith.

Buffy nodded, looking around expectantly. "Well, now that we've unmasked the bad guys, the wish should be over with, right?"

"Uh, Buff? Nobody said the line. You know _'…and I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids.' _And Deadboy's gone now," Xander pointed out what was needed and the problem with it.

The blonde Slayer wasn't too concerned. They still had one bad guy left. "Then Faith gets to say it."

"What if I don't want to?" Faith asked defiantly.

Buffy narrowed her eyes menacingly and gripped the other girl even tighter. "Then I keep punching you until you _do_ want to. Believe me, it isn't a problem for me. For some reason, I have a _lot_ of pent up aggression right now with nothing to take it out on."

Despite her desire to irritate Buffy, Faith knew she was fighting a losing battle this time. "Fine! And we would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I couldn't warn you about the Angel/Spike/Faith bashing, but if I did that, then you would have known who the bad guys were. Besides, this can't be a worse storyline than Angel being Twilight…right? Right? At least mine was meant to be semi-funny with the addition of the cartoon.


End file.
